The Unexpected
by HungerGuy
Summary: When an old friend turns out to be alive, Katniss starts to lose her mind once again. As the days go on she continues to believe someone is trying to kill her. Or is someone really try to kill her for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea because Madge shouldn't have died and Katniss shouldn't have choosen Peeta. I don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

Today's the day. I'm walking out of my house and will shop, hunt, and sell. I can't keep living within these walls with Peeta and Greasy Sae forever. So I put on my father's jacket, get my bow, and walk out the front door. I walk into the forest now that the gate is gone. I catch three rabbits with little effort. Even though it seems like it's been an eternity since I have been hunting. I'll always know how to hunt. I then come across my and Gale's old resting spot. I sit down and tears begin to fill my eyes. I can't remind myself of things I've lost; I need to think of the things I'll gain. Like Peeta and our future together. Or the new Panem, where the hunger games are no longer a reality. I see a duck flying in the air and kill it with an arrow. I run to where it falls and pull out the arrow. I pick up the duck and head toward the new and improved the Hob. I walk out of the forest and start heading there. I am no longer familiar with all of the sellers. I feel lost and out of place, but I have to try to leave my house. I sell most of my catches until I have only the duck left. I mange to sell it to a new girl named Cynth. Cynth is Greasy Sae's niece.

"It's nice to meet you," I say to her.

"You too. Since my aunt has spent a lot of time at your house she gave me her old business. I was from 5 but came here when the rest of my family died," she says.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I tell her remembering Prim.

"Yeah I lost all seven of them," she says sadly.

"But I don't think you can live your life mourning your loved ones. They would want you to be happy," she says with a smile on her face.

"You know what, you're right," I tell her.

"Bye," I tell her walking away.

"Bye," she tells me.

I'm in the middle of the Hob when I spot a stand for strawberries. Normally I would of been the one selling them, but some other girl was. She is my age and has blonde hair. She looks familiar. She then sees me and her face explodes with joy. She rushes towards me.

"Katniss it's been so long!" she says.

She looks so familiar. I then know who she is.

"Madge? It can be you," I ask confused. It can't be her. She and her family died the night of the bombings.

"Of course it's me! Who else could it be?" she asks cheerfully.

It's been a year since I've seen her. She looks different, more mature and wise.

"I thought you died! The night of the bombings," I say confused.

"Who told you that? My house had an underground bomb shelter. Me and my family hid there for days," she says cheerfully.

"Some guy cleaned out your house and told me he found your dead body," I say still confused.

"Oh my gosh…," she says sadly. "We were having a party and not everyone made it to the shelter," she says sadly.

"And they thought it was you? Where were you at?" I ask happy.

"When everyone went to 13 we went to 9. It was the most stable of the fallen districts, besides 2 of course," she says.

"I wanted to visit you, but people started rumors," she says carefully.

Oh god. I knew people started talk about me. They must have thought I was mad, just like Annie.

"But Peeta would always defend you when me or Greasy Sae didn't," she says.

"Peeta knew you were alive?" I ask wondering why he didn't tell me.

"Maybe he didn't know you thought I was dead. Hey look here he comes," she says pointing to an upcoming Peeta.

He comes and gives me a kiss. Madge looks extremely uncomfortable. I wonder if it's because she has never seen us kiss before, or because she always had a small crush on Peeta.

"Peeta why didn't you tell me Madge was alive?" I ask still wondering.

"I thought you knew? You never told me to paint her in the book," he says.

"What book?" she says curiously.

"It's just a book of everyone who was lost to take down the capitol," Peeta says.

"Can I see it? I always wanted to visit, but people said you didn't want to see anybody," she tells me.

"Of course I would have wanted you to visit. It would have relieved me to know you were alive," I say wishing she would have.

"Maybe later like 7 p.m. I really want to catch up with you Katniss. So many things we need to talk about," she says with enthusiasm.

"I know. So how about it, come over at 7 p.m.? I say hoping for a yes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she says.

We wave goodbye and head for home prepping for our unexpected guest.

* * *

**How should dinner go? Review and tell me if you like or hate please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back! For those of you who read the story here is part 2. I don't own any of this.**_

* * *

For the first time ever I was going to have an invited guest come over to my house. Not peace makers who spy on me, or a drunken Haymitch barging in because he has a pathetic life. An actual guest, who was polite enough for an invitation, will come over for a change. I check on the oven and pull out the meal inside. I look outside the window and see Haymitch's old house. I haven't seen him in months. I wonder what he does in there, other than drink himself sick. The time is 6:45 and Madge would arrive shortly. I then hear a door knock. I open the door to find a small envelope with a letter inside. It only says "Don't eat the pie." I have no idea who left it or why, but just ignore it. I then see Peeta walking towards the door with a frosted cake.

"What flavor is it?" I ask him.

"Plain vanilla," he tells me.

To be honest most of Peeta's cakes are all for show. They taste good but don't really taste as good as they can be. I walk to my room and look out the window to see Madge coming with… a pie in hand. I rush down stairs and open the door to let her in.

"Hi! I hope you don't mind but I brought a pie!" she says.

"Of course not, you can never have too much food," I tell her.

Peeta then arrives from the upstairs and greets her. I walk to the kitchen and throw away the letter that I got. We pass the next hour and a half talking about many things, ranging from the new president to how outrageous that people are getting paid to sing songs to release on the radio. It then becomes time to eat the desserts. First was Peeta's cake, which looked absolutely glorious. It tasted good, so I finished it quickly. I then served myself a slice of Madge's strawberry pie. I hesitated before the first bite but calmed down when I saw Peeta and Madge eating it with no harm.

"Hey sweetheart got a slice for me," he says in voice that made me think he's going to molest me.

"No I don't. But I promise tomorrow I'll bring you rum cake, with extra rum." I tell him.

"Come on sweetheart, us victors got stick together," he says while putting his arm over Peeta's shoulder.

His breathe didn't smell like any liquor, maybe he moved on to drugs?

"I honestly don't care. Pete and Madge want me to stay" he says.

"Come on Katniss, I don't see the harm," Peeta says to me.

"I guess he can join our little dinner," I say bitterly.

We then spend another hour talking about things like how there's a rumor going around that they country will stop producing alcohol or when will they're be anything good to watch on TV.

"I guess it's time for me to start heading home," Madge tells me.

"Okay well it was nice to see you again," I tell her.

When Madge left I felt it was perfectly fine to scream at Haymitch.

"I can't believe you crashed our dinner," I yelled at Haymitch.

Peeta had left the room and I had no idea where he was.

"Why the hell do you care? You don't have any friends to begin with!" he shouts at me.

"I have more friends than you do. All you day you just drink yourself sick. Why don't you just kill yourself and get it over with," I snap at him.

"Now that the capitol is gone, what's stopping you?" I ask him.

"You should shut the hell up! Everyone you loved is gone. The only one you have left is bread boy. They all left you and it's your entire fault!" he said.

Tears were coming from my eyes and I just wanted to strangle him. But I knew it was my fault. Everything that happened to my life is to blame. I can't blame the capitol for killing prim or for my mother and gale leaving me alone. I did it on my own. I lost control and just wanted to die. And by doing that everyone I loved left me. They thought if I saw them I would want to die. But I'm done doing that.

"Well at least I have someone unlike you. I'm not some drunk who gave up with their life. I won't let myself stop living now that they are gone," I said.

Haymitch then broke down crying. I knelt down beside him and held him until I saw the blade he had in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Our way of escape," he whispers to me.

He then raises the blade and ends my life once for all.

* * *

**_You wanted me update and so I did. I want atleast 5 reviews or I'm leaving the story in limbo and this will be the ending._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in weeks but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. By the way I don't own any of these characters or the hunger games.**

* * *

Instead of my own life flashing before my eyes, I saw all the lives that ended before me. That means I once again saw the deaths of Rue, Cato, Finnick, Prim, and Coin. I fell on the floor and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in completely differently outfit. My casual clothes we're replaced by a marvelous blue gown. It resembled peacock's feathers. Strange considering I'm the mockingjay. I was in a white hallway and a white light was ahead of me. I don't know why, but I ran into it like it was a blissful paradise. But when I ran into it, my eyes opened again. This time I was in my bed, dressed in a normal get up. It was raining outside. I walked into the living room to see Peeta and Madge kissing.

"Oh my god!" I scream.

"It's exactly what you think," Peeta tells me.

"He got bored of you. I think everyone who goes outside of this house knows this was going on," Madge tells me.

"Why do you mean by that?" I ask her with tears coming from my eyes.

"I mean everyone knows me and Peeta have been having an affair since you lost it," she say harshly.

"How could you?" I angrily ask them.

"I don't know I just didn't feel like waiting for you to become sane. Besides you and I were always just a couple for the cameras," Peeta rudely says to me.

I then felt a sharp pain coming from my back. I noticed in a mirror that Madge had just stabbed me in the back. How ironic. I then fall onto the floor again. I then wake up on the couch. It's sunlight and Peeta is making French toast. What happened last night?

"Peeta what happened last night?" I say.

"Um we just had dinner before Haymitch crashed our party," he tells me.

"I had a horrible nightmare then," I say.

"What happened," he asks.

"Trust me you don't want to know," I tell him.

I turn on the TV and it's a new channel called MVT: Music Video Television. Apparently their was hundreds of old videos for songs. The one that was playing was Christina Aguilera's Dirrty. It was really provocative and dirty. After Dirrty there was a music video where zombies danced around. I turned off the TV and went to the kitchen. Madge was sitting in one of chairs. What was she doing here?

"Oh Madge… What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I just wanted to drop off some strawberries," says said pointing to a basket. The pie must have been the cause for my bizarre nightmare! Just like that letter said.

"We'll I'll be going now," she says.

"I'll join you. I'm going to make some new cakes in the bakery." Peeta says too her.

After they both leave I throw the strawberries away. I don't trust the fruit anymore. It caused me to have horrifying nightmares. Or maybe Madge was the one who poisoned me? No, why in the world would she poison me? When I open the door to hunt, I see Cynth.

"What are you doing here," I say.

"I need to tell you something," she says.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Peeta and Madge are having an affair," she tells me.

"What are you talking about," I tell her.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Cynth tells me.

"No it's not true!" I shout at her.

"Last night I overheard Madge on the phone. She said something about you and how she wouldn't know how you would take it," she says to me.

"How did you over hear her?" I ask.

"We live together remember," she says.

"Then I'm going to confront that skank myself," I tell her.

I go to the town's square and look for her cart. It's hard to see with so many people in the way. When I finally find her cart, I see her kissing some guy with a hood covering his face. Peeta! He doesn't want to be seen with her does he? I go over to them and pull Peeta's hood only to find out… it's Gale.

* * *

**He's back! Trust me the story will get even more dramatic and have more plot twists. Comment PLEASE!**


End file.
